


Holding Hands

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [9]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some TsukkiYama Fluff because I am trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi's POV

   Raindrops pitter-patter against Tsukki’s window when they fall. There's barely any light outside so his room is a little dark, but we can still clearly see.

   It's cool inside; the tranquil and laid-back dark blue and light grey color scheme matching the weather outside.

   I’m laying on his bed, his blanket around me as I lay hugging a pillow. Romantic ballads and soft instrumentals fill the silent atmosphere and set a peacefully sweet mood.

   Tsukki’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed where I am. He’s reading some dinosaur encyclopedia like the dork he is but I find it very adorable.

   My eyes close every now and then; it seems like a good time to sleep but I’m just a guest in his room.

   “Don’t force yourself to stay awake. You can sleep if you want,” he suddenly declares. His voice is loud and gentle, it sounds flat too but I hear the concern.

   “Okay,” I barely manage to respond before shutting my eyes again. Yet I’m unable to doze off, my body’s tired but my mind is awake.

   A couple minutes later I feel something hold my hand. I tense up but then relax when I realize it's Tsukki’s hand reaching over to touch mine.

   “Sorry, did I wake you?” He apologizes.

   “It's fine, I wasn't completely asleep,” I reply closing my eyes again.

   Tsukki’s hand’s still on top of mine; our palms touching the other’s and our fingers stretching outwards.

   “Can I hold your hand?” Tsukki suddenly asks.

   “Yes.”

   His hand is big over mine; it's like the blanket I’m using at the moment. He's so warm, and his skin is soft, and I’m feeling all kind of sappy emotions.

   I’m so utterly nervous and tense but it feels so right to hold his hand. My heart’s beating a little too quickly and I really want to scream from happiness…

   Is that weird?

   Tsukki moves his hand a little so our fingers don't align anymore. Instead he interlocks our fingers like the material use to make a wicker basket; not in the complex way that would hurt if we actually did it, but in a way it’ll be harder to separately us.

   My heart races a little more at the action. A part of me wants to pull away just incase my palms are sweating like crazy, but his grip on me seems like it won't let me go. Not that I want him to anyway.

   So we stay like for a while; Tsukki reaching over to hold my hand on the bed as he reads while I lay down drifting slowly into sleep. The raindrop continues to hit his window making the pitter-patter noises. Eventually the rapid beating of my heart subsides into a slow rhythmic thump as Tsukki’s thumb draws circles over my skin.

   Soon enough I’m on the verge of losing any consciousness. Before I do, I lightly squeeze Tsukki’s hand three times.

   ‘I like you’

   He squeezes back four times.

   ‘I like you too’


End file.
